the prospect
by teteh kasep
Summary: Two cousins sat together in Water Gardens, talking about their possible future.


**Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei**

 **Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R Martin (** and D&D **)**

 **I don't take any financial benefit from this story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

All his life; Izuku thought he was going to marry Eri.

Actually his uncle, as the head of House and the Prince of Dorne never stated it officially, but he acknowleged Izuku and Eri will be a great match. The future Prince of Dorne and daughter of Midoriya's strongest bannerman. What will be better than that?

Izuku found himself liking that prospect. In fact, he was fond of her. The little lady looked so sweet and gentle, they also got along so well; like two pieces of puzzle that just clicked together at the time they lied their eyes on each other. He and Eri knew each other since they were kids, his mother and her father was cousins, uncle Hisashi was fond of lord Chisaki and often invited him and his family to Water Gardens or Sunspear.

But one day, Prince Hisashi called his nephew to his solar and broke the news to him.

"A lion cub will joins us."

Izuku blinked. "For me or you?" He was no fool, there was a possibility.

Hisashi Nymerios Midoriya formed a grin. "I love how you keep your wit open, boy. But sadly the dowager queen will burns the capital to the ground before letting her golden princess marry a man of her age. So it's for you." He stopped for a second. "Though they also offer the queen for me."

Double marriage? It was a high cost. They were in the middle of civil war, with Stannis and Renly Baratheon proclaimed the righful king and Robb Stark marched south with thirst of vengeance. Despite of the past, Midoriya was crown loyalist, even when the war of usurper, they keep their loyalty to the Todoroki.

or in the specific term, to Daijiro Todoroki.

"I think i will marry Eri." Izuku said, for some reason felt disapointed.

Hisashi's gaze become softer. "So do i. So does Kai. We think we may join our House once again after my aunt marry his father, but we know no fate."

"You don't declare it sooner."

"I don't. We think it's too soon for our children to bethored. And Eri is not bleeding yet."

Izuku understood, but still felt disapointed nevertheless. "It's all right... i just don't see that coming. And, um, i don't see myself marry anyone but Eri?" They were close, and fond of each other. Izuku didn't think it was _love_ , at least not yet.

And if _was_ a love. Then it won't be a love between a man and woman.

Hisashi raised one of his eyebrows. "You haven't bed her yet, have you? Or involved in any sexual activity?"

Izuku's jaw immediately. "Seven Hells! Of course i don't!" he shrieked. "Eri is merely a babe! How could you, Uncle! I have dignity and honor!"

Hisashi's grin reappear. "Good Gods, Izuku, i'm japing," he said, but suddenly his expression turn serious. "But on other side, Kai will hunt you down and have your head if you _actually_ do. And not even _me_ can't stop him."

Izuku gave his uncle horrified look.

"I-i will never-"

The Prince of Dorne chuckled as he saw his nephew expression. "You are worse than Toshinori, you know that?"

"Uncle!"

"But seriously, i'm glad you don't have any objection regarding this matter," Hisashi said, returned the focus of their conversation.

Izuku, controlling himself again, just shrugged. "I just hope you or lord Kai will tell her about it, she is thrilling with the prospect of marrying me as well."

"Don't worry about it, we will tell her when they come here."

"When they come here?"

"Well, actually it's in Water Gardens." Hisashi looked at his nephew's eyes. "Your name day's feast, remember?"

Right, his name day's feast. His uncle always threw a feast for his name day and invite every noble family in Dorne.

It was less fortnight from now.

"Uhm, yeah."

"Good. All's settled then." Hisashi clapped his hands. "You are dismissed."

Izuku nodded, he turned around and walked towards the door. But before he walked out from the solar, Hisashi called him again.

"But seriously, Izuku. Have you engaged with sexual activity yet?"

Izuku gasped, his face turned red. "Good day, Uncle!" he said as he close the door. Don't want to get questioned regarding _that_ matter.

Hisashi chuckled. Izuku was _worse_ than his father.

.

* * *

.

Days passed, Chisaki party finally arrived to Water Gardens. Lord Kai and Eri was immediately asked to followed the Prince to his solar, to _discuss private matter._ No doubt, Hisashi was telling his cousin about the proposal.

Later, when Izuku saw her again, she looked rather upset. Izuku didn't need to wonder why.

He called her, asked to joined him in the pool. And here they were, a boy of five-and-ten and a girl of two-and-ten, sitting together in Water Gardens. His feet's kicking the water while Eri hummed a song.

Suddenly Eri stopped. "I can't believe you are going to marry a princess," she said.

Izuku shrugged. "We won't get married before years, Eri, the princess is still young."

"True," she agreed. "But you will be a member of Royal Family."

"Only if her brother remains the king."

They both knew about the current situation, there's no use to hide that fact.

"Are you upset?" he asked her.

"A bit," she confessed. " I always thought i won't marry a stranger."

"So do i," Izuku said. "But we don't know our fate."

"This may sounds so silly and childish, but i don't want a loveless marriage."

"You can grow to love your lord husband," Izuku offered. He stunned for a while. "Wait. Do you love me?" he asked.

Eri chewed her inner cheek. "I don't know, i'm too young to decide. But i _like_ you, and i enjoy your presence. We know each other very well. And i think i can grow to love you."

Izuku hummed in reply, relieved.

The heiress of Yronwood blinked at him. "Do you love me?"

"I do," Izuku said. "But like a little sister i guess."

Eri nodded. "Well, it's good then. We can keep being friends and cousin like always." She smiled so sweetly for him.

Izuku returned the smile.

The water showed their reflection. A boy with curly dark hair and freckled, and little girl with a long blonde hair. Izuku blinked, how could he just realized how long Eri's hair now?

Eri frowned. "I think Father will married me off to a Fowler. It will be a good opportunity to temper our rivalry."

"Or Dayne," Izuku offered. "Edric Dayne is on your age if i'm not mistaken."

"Well, Dayne is not a bad choice i guess."

"Eri," Izuku called, his voice is tender.

She blinked, and turned her head to face her the prince of Dorne.

"I'm sure whoever your husband is, he will treat you right, he will love and cherish you always. And you may love him back on return," Izuku said, he was so sure, he knew anyone who marry her will treated her right, she will be loved by her husband; unlike her late mother whose heart was destroyed by longing and unrequited love for Kai Chisaki. Because she was Eri. And if he _didn't_ , he will face Izuku's wrath.

The little lady smiled in return, her gaze was so soft and tender, full of gratitude. "Thank you, Izuku."

She hummed. "Besides if i'm unhappy, i may take a paramour." She thought for a while. "I'm sure Father won't mind with me taking a paramour."

"Your father?" Izuku repeated in amusement. "Not your lord husband?" Woman who took paramour was rare, but didn't mean never happen.

"I don't think my father ask my mother's permission first everytime he bedded ser Hari." Now that she mentioned her father's infamous paramour, the fallen star of High Hermitage who is also captain of guards of House Chisaki.

"Father always favors men, or maybe he always favors ser Hari," she pensived.

"I always pity my late mother, i will never forget those sad eyes looking at Father longingly," she said, her voice soft. Her feet kicking the water. "It was hard to hate Father, he was a cold man, but there's something in him who draw me closer and ask me to embrace it. It's even harder to Ser Hari. He treats me really well, even he was more father for me than my actual one, always shower me with affection and played with whenever he can. Mother said he tries to get my favor and heart, i guess she was right, for now he was like second father for me."

Izuku stared at her with unblinking eyes.

"So..." Eri chewed her inner cheeks. "If my marriage ended up being loveless, i will search for love outside it. I'm sure no harm will be done."

 _'Except you mothered a bastard._ It will confused the line succession with whom was the trueborn and whom was not.' Izuku wanted to told her, but he decided it was problem for another day.

"So, when will the princess come?" Eri asked him, her eyes full of curiosity.

"Eh, i don't know. But soon i guess, her family must be wanted a safe place for her, especially in _this_ kind of situation," Izuku answered.

"I can't wait to see her," she smiled. "We must be a good friend. I will visit Sunspear more often when she was here." Eri said with excitement.

Izuku looked at his reflection in water. Curly dark hair and green eyes, freckles and line of smile in his face. He was half a man. A man who would be the Prince of Dorne, a man who will marry Princess Myrcella of House Baratheon. A man who may or may not be lead an army to the war for his future good brother.

Joffrey Baratheon has King Robert's temper, he remembered when the Midoriya party visited King's Landing for tourney for the crown prince's name day. He may looked like a Lannister but there was no doubt he was King Robert's son.

And because of that, he wouldn't live long. Izuku knew it. Hisashi knew it.

.

And when the time had come. Myrcella Baratheon, the First of Her Name, would be crowned as the Queen of Seven Kingdoms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

just to make things clear:

Hisashi is **not** Izuku's father here, it's All Might.  
Hisashi is the Prince of Dorne and Inko's twin, but he choose to not married 'just because', make the line of succession falls to Inko, then Izuku.

Chisaki is Eri's biological father, but apparently he is _Harisexual and has no desire for other, but he still marry as for he is the only child and need an heir. He is not abusive asshole like in canon, but still a cold man who always put 'family' first._

 _Midoriya takes Martell's role while Chisaki takes Yronwood's_

 _I plan to make a crossover series between BnHA x ASoIaF._  
But apparently world building is hard and now i understand why GRRM took a damn long time to write a book


End file.
